


January White

by galia_carrots



Series: The Dirt In Which Our Roots May Grow [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galia_carrots/pseuds/galia_carrots
Summary: Trip and T'Pol have come to Earth to spend the holidays with family, but before they return to Vulcan they stop by San Francisco to see their old friends at a New Years Eve party, and T'Pol has a surprise for Trip to ring in the new year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I whipped up real quick, it's January First here in Korea and I was listening to "Yearbook" by Sleeping at Last and this song came on and I thought it was just perfect for a fluffy little Trip/T'Pol fic. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> \- Galia

January White 

 

_ This year, we're starting over again _ _   
_ _ Letter openers in hand, _ _   
_ _ A chance to take a chance. _ _   
_ _ I swear, I understand that the past will be the past, _ _   
_ _ And nothing changes that, _ _   
_ __ But the future is brighter than any flashback.

 

 

__ \- “January White”  _ **_(Yearbook)_ ** _ by Sleeping At Last _ _

 

 

* * *

  
  


T’Pol sets the glass of champagne down discreetly, she doesn’t want to be rude or arouse suspicion so she’s been discreetly getting rid of the alcohol without anyone's notice - or so she thought. As she turns around she sees her husband frown at her from across the room and get up from his place at the poker table.

“You okay T’Pol?” Trip asks, coming towards her. “I know alcohol ain’t really your thing but you’ve had your share of champagne at parties before.” 

“I’m - I’m fine.” T’Pol says. “Just slightly under the weather and I don’t want to make it worse with alcohol.” 

“If you ain’t feelin’ well we can go back to the hotel.” He offers. 

“No, it’s fine.” T’Pol insists. “We rarely get to see our friends we should stay.” T’Pol insists. “I’m just going to have some water.” 

“Well, alright, if you’re sure.” Trip kisses her cheek. “You wanna come join in the poker game?” 

“I’ll stay here, go join the game.” She insists, Malcolm, Jon and Hoshi have turned around from the table to look over at the two of them. 

“If you want to leave, tell me okay?” Trip says. 

“I will.” T’Pol agrees. 

He walks back over to the table and T’Pol sighs internally, she really  _ doesn’t  _ feel wel but it’s not anything to worry about. Besides, since moving to Vuclan it was so rare that they were able to see their old crew mates, she didn’t want to worry him. Phlox makes his way over to where she stands and smiles widely at her. 

“Hello Doctor.” T’Pol says evenly. 

“Hello T’Pol.” He smiles. “Have you told Trip yet?” 

“No.” T’Pol says quietly. “You don’t happen to have anything for nausea do you?” 

“Unfortunately I do not.” Phlox chuckles. “But I think you should tell him.” 

“I’ll tell him when I’m ready.” T’Pol mutters. 

“T’Pol,” Phlox says seriously. “I know you’re worried.” 

“I am not worried, I know he’ll be happy.” T’Pol lies. 

“T’Pol,” Phlox frowns. “You know you’ll be worried but I know you’re worried about giving him false hope again.” 

“What false hope?” She raises her eyebrows. 

Phlox gives her the ‘you know what i mean’ look. “You’ve lost three pregnancies already, he’s been happy three times, I know you’re worried about him getting hopeful only to be hurt again. I know you’re afraid to get hopeful because if something happens again you’ll both be hurt all over again.” 

“Vulcans don’t hope.” T’Pol says coldly. 

“That isn’t true.” Phlox says. “I seem to recall you requesting a medical tricorder so you could listen to the heart beat yourself every night. That seems hopeful to me.” It’s T’Pol’s turn to give Phlox a look. “Besides he knows when something is wrong you know. You said yourself the bond makes it difficult to keep secrets for long.”   
“I’d hardly call two weeks a long time.” T’Pol says. “I didn’t even know until we went to his parents for Christmas.” 

“I know you didn’t, but two weeks is a long time to keep a secret from a bond mate. You know that and you know all you’ve done is worry him.” Phlox says.

“I don’t wish to have this conversation.” T’Pol says, walking off to sit next to Trip, still politely declining to participate in the poker game.

 

The poker game goes on for another twenty minutes until the countdown to midnight comes, as the rest of their friends begin the overzealous countdown from 60 T’Pol pulls Trip aside. 

“You okay babe?” Trip asks

“I-I have something i want to tell you.” T’Pol says, pulling an envelope out of her bag. 

“What?” Trip frowns, looking worriedly down at the envelope. 

“Open it!” T’Pol insists, Trip frowns and sets his drink down so he can open the envelope.

“10...9…” the crowd chants as Trip finally gets the envelope open and pulls out the strand of photos. “8...7…” 

“Are these?” Trip asks, a smile spreading across his face. 

“6...5…” 

“Sonogram pictures.” T’Pol says. 

“4...3…” 

“You’re pregnant?” Trip grins, tears of happiness welling up in his eyes. 

“2...1…” 

“Yes.” She nods.” 

“Midnight!” The crowd cries, Trip pulls her in close and kisses her, she can feel the overwhelming happiness spilling out of him in the form of tears. 

“10 weeks tomorrow.” T’Pol says, pulling back from the kiss. “I only found out before Christmas, I-I didn’t want to tell you in case -” She’s cut off by another kiss and when he finally releases her from this one his smile is even broader. 

“T’Pol,” Trip says. “I know this all seems frivolous to Vulcans, to celebrate another orbit around the sun, but to humans it means hope. A new beginning, a blank page, and this,” He holds up the sonogram photos. “This is the most hopeful way to start off a new year.” 


End file.
